my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iruka Kakushin
Iruka Kakushin is a student of Jibun High School's Department of Support in Class 1-F. Appearance She has long, messy and light blue colored hair. Her eyes are blueish green. She wears red glasses. Gallery IrukaKakushin.jpg Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Average Strength: Average Speed: Average Stamina: Below-Average Durability: High Endurance: Average Reflexes: Enhanced Eye Sight: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dolphin Dolphin]: Dolphin grants Iruka the many abilities of a Dolphin. Her dolphin brain causes her intelligence to far surpass regular humans due to it being more complex and advanced than their brains. Iruka can stay awake indefinitely, but she has to shut off half her brain to do so, halving her intelligence. Gives her enhanced eyesight, which also can see clearly in low lighted environments. Iruka can detect electric impulses, allowing her to sense nearby people and technology. Iruka can sense magnetic fields. Iruka doesn't heal from wounds like a normal person, instead she regenerates, not leaving any scars or damage behind. She can stop herself from bleeding on command. She can release a natural morphine-strength nonaddictive painkiller into her body on command, numbing her sense of pain. Iruka can secrete a special gel from her skin which acts like a glue solvent. She can naturally hold her breath for 5 minutes straight. Techniques Super Moves Other Compatibility Good Bad * Bad compatibility against Fire and Heat Quirks because they dehydrate her faster than normal. Equipment & Weapons Known Inventions * Gunpowder Shoes: A pair of shoes with gunpowder stored inside them. The shoes have two functions, which are adding a small explosion to the user's kicks when they choose and a booster in the front of the right shoe for the Flying Reverse-Round House Kick super move. There is an iron plate built into the sole. Using the gunpowder function requires sufficient leg strength to not unintentionally hurt the user and the booster function needs sufficient balance, core strength, and leg strength to use successfully. Iruka made these specifically for ... . The Flying Reverse-Round House Kick: The wearer activates the right shoe's boosters, which causes the toe of the shoe to open, revealing two small boosters. The boosters then fire, causing them to spin and their kick to become even faster. On impact, the rest of the gunpowder in the right shoe is used up to unleash a large explosion. The result is an exceptionally fast and powerful kick, further enhanced by the large explosion. * Air Compression Guns: Two guns that suck in air from the circles on the outer part of them and compresses that air and then can fire that air as a sort of air shot. These compressed balls of air won't kill but they do contain a fair amount of kinetic energy, able to knock people with an average level of durability out if hit in the back of the head. These were invented and specifically made by Iruka for Yuso Tegaki. FlyingReverseRoundHouseKickShoe.gif|Gunpowder Shoe's Flying Reverse Round-House Kick being used successfully. Air Compression Guns.png|Air Compression Guns Air Compression Guns2.png|Air Compression Guns Air Compression Guns3.jpg|Air Compression Guns Battles Trivia * Her birthday is on National Dolphin Day. * Her name Iruka means Dolphin and Kakushin means Innovation. * She is loosely based on Mei Hatsume. * Her look is taken from google images. Category:Students Category:Support Students Category:Females Category:Females Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe